COE: Amendum
by SoLeo
Summary: This is my way of denying everything! Jack gets a second chance and he doesn't hesitate, well, maybe a little.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: Unbeta'd and dedicated to adribetty394! This is my way of denying what happened and how things could have been.

--__--__--__--

Jack continued to sit there holding Gwen as she cried. He didn't know if he'd be able to cry ever again. He felt so numb, like his death had sapped him of all his emotions not just the good ones. He stared at Ianto's face and felt himself dying all over again. The grief felt like a physical blow to his body.

Gwen turned and faced him. "Is something like this going to happen to me too, Jack?" Her eyes were red-rimmed with tears but the fear she felt showed easily. "One day it'll be me that's lying like this. Owen, and Tosh, Ianto. I'm scared of being next Jack."

He pulled her head back to his shoulder. He couldn't look her in the eyes, not while it held that fear but also the hope that Jack would or could still protect her. "Shh Gwen. Don't think like that." She buried her eyes in the scratchy wool, still sobbing, and tried to pull her self together.

"Come on Gwen. We have to find out what's happening." He let her stand and wipe away at the tears on her face before he made to stand. He pulled that red sheet back over Ianto's face first. He could bear it, the stillness of the features a horrible reminder of how he had failed him. They went out into the hallway and found some chairs in a relatively out of the way spot. Gwen was still crying, but wiping away the tears as fast as they arrived.

"I need to get some air." He stood and walked away quickly. He didn't want Gwen to follow, not while she still had that look in her eyes. As if he could save them all. He couldn't even save one, not even the most important one.

The soldier at the door let him out, but reminded him not to take to long or go to far. As if Jack was running away from them. Well he was, sort of. He just couldn't stay in there with the body. Knowing Ianto had died so needlessly, and for him. He walked from one end of the block and turned around, coming back towards the building and past it. The streets were so empty, having been evacuated by the military in case the virus was let out of the building. Jack let his eyes wander the empty streets and all the parked cars littering the street.

His eyes fell on something he never expected to see again. 'It couldn't be.' He thought to himself. He walked up to the familiar black SUV and his eyes lit up. "Hello beautiful." His breath came up short. "Do you still have any secrets to tell?"

He walked around the abandoned vehicle and looked inside. Half of the equipment was missing. Probably, whoever had stolen the vehicle was selling off the insides first before planning on scrapping it. "Please, still be here." He opened the back and pulled at a panel that seemed, at first, firmly attached. The hidden compartment hadn't been raided yet, and there was an alien gun, which Jack knew the power cell had been drained, and a canister.

He grabbed the small, silver canister. If fit easily into the palm of his hand. He kissed it, looking as if he had just won the lottery. Then he ran back to the doorway where the soldier had been keeping an eye out for him. Jack was so excited he could have kissed him too, but decided against it and ran inside as the door was held open for him.

He ran full speed past Gwen. She looked up startled at the drastic change in Jack's demeanor. She called out to him, but he ignored it and ran back into the room with the bodies laid out. He made his way quickly to one, the only one that mattered. He knelt and pulled the sheet off, confirming it was Ianto's body, even though he already knew.

He opened the small canister, and poured the contents into his mouth. He needed to active them before they'd be able to do their job. Gwen came up beside him.

"What happened? What are you doing?" She seemed a little out of breath, since she had run after him.

He didn't say anything, just looked down at the too still face with the cut on the cheek. He could feel the little things in his mouth moving about. It tingled actually. They were still functioning and gathering information. He leaned down and pulled Ianto's head up to him. He locked his lips to the icy ones and ignored the pang of guilt. He pushed the contents of his mouth into Ianto, remembering a time when the little things had done the unthinkable. He waited until he could tell that all of them were inside Ianto before releasing his hold.

Gwen looked on, shocked. "Jack, what did you do? He's glowing."

"They're called nanogenes. I had some stored in a safe place, but never thought I'd actually use them." He looked up at her, with Ianto's head in his lap, and looked happy. "The first time I encountered my Doctor here in London, during the Blitz, they were out of control. I had caused something bad to happen, but I hadn't even known." His eyes stung with unshed tears. "They're little miracle workers." Ianto's body was still glowing, the unnatural light too bright for the solemn room.

Gwen had to shield her eyes from the blinding light, but it soon faded way. She looked down at the two. Ianto was no longer glowing, and he no longer had that deathly pallor. His skin looked normal. Alive. She noticed he no longer had the cut on his cheek as well. He seemed to be sleeping, and not the eternal kind. His chest rose in the steady rhythm of breathing. She looked at Jack. She couldn't see his eyes, but saw the line of tears running down his cheek dropping unnoticed by him onto his pants.

"Jack, what did you do? What happened?" Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. It wasn't possible. She had seen him. The stillness, the cold face. Yes, she was happy he was alive, but it didn't make any sense to her.

"The nanogenes are so smart, and to them, life is so easy to manipulate." Jack sounded so happy. Like the last few hours hadn't happened. Like the world wasn't still in danger. "You see, I couldn't lose him. I just couldn't. Not him." He finally wiped away the tears. "Not ever."

Ianto shifted on Jack's legs. "Mmm. Uncomfy." He opened his eyes and look up at Jack. The blue eyes were shining with life. "Jack?" Ianto didn't seem to remember yet why his Jack would be crying. "What happened?" He moved to get up but Jack's arms held him too close to move.

Gwen joined in and knelt with them, crying her own tear of joy. Jack had done it. He'd made the impossible possible, and he'd saved him.

--__--__--__--

I'm pretty sure I'm going to be continuing this. I want to finish out COE at least. So expect another chapter, hopefully soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: Did I forget a disclaimer? Well I don't own them. Obviously, if I did, I wouldn't have to write this.

--__--__--__--

Chapter Two

Ianto struggled to rise, but Jack just wouldn't let go. "Please Jack. Let go." Somehow his words seemed to backfire and Jack actually gripped him tighter. He thought he heard a muffled "never" but wasn't going to ask about it. "I can't breath." That got the reaction he was looking for.

Jack released him, but only just to hold him at arms length, and look at him. It felt like Jack was looking at his very soul. Ianto felt very exposed and wanted to cover up, as if a physical barrier could stop the penetrating gaze. He felt the sheet pooling in his lap and gripped it tighter to him.

Gwen's sob pulled his gaze away from Jack. She looked like she had been crying a lot, maybe hours. Her eyes were puffy and red, but instead of a hard frown like he expected to see, she was smiling. "Oh come here you." She pulled him into one of her own bear hugs, trying to smother him with her emotions.

Ianto couldn't remember yet, but he knew he was missing something, something important. He remembered going with Jack into Thames House to confront the 4-5-6, but for some reason things got a little fuzzy after that. "Could someone please explain what's going on? Have we won? What happened to the children?" Gwen stilled.

"Things haven't worked out like we hoped, Ianto. We haven't stopped anything." Gwen's smile turned into a hard line.

"You lot, there." A soldier stood in the doorway. "Mr. Frobisher is here and wants a word with you." He waited there watching them as they stood. Ianto felt a little weak as he got to his feet, but Jack was there to steady him with a hand on his arm. He let his sheet drop to the floor and looked to Jack. Ianto gave him a little smile as he let Jack lead him out of the room. He didn't ask about the bodies laid out on the floor, each with a red sheet identical to his own.

They followed the soldier to a small group of chairs out of the way at the end of the hallway, outside a closed cafe. As soon as they had sat down John Frobisher and Bridget Spears came round the corner. Jack didn't seem to notice, his eyes had never left Ianto, as if he was trying to commit to memory every feature. He pulled Ianto's hand into his own and held it, giving no reaction to the two coming towards them. They saw Ianto and a momentary look of surprise graced both faces. It was quickly replaced as they sat down. Frobisher was trying to stare them into submission, but they had faced worse it the past and survived.

Gwen stared right back at their stony faces. "The threat still stands." She put as much bravado as she could in her words. They only had one chip to play at this point and it had to be enough.

"Haven't we got past that?" Frobisher didn't seem fazed.

"My husband is still out there with everything you've done recorded on his laptop." Spears looked pained, knowing how damaging the material was. She looked at Frobisher for his reaction. "One word from me and he will release that information to the public."

Frobisher was stern, "What do you think Torchwood is now? Do you think you're still players?" He knew for a certainty that there was nothing that the human race could do. Not even the mighty Torchwood. The 4-5-6 had them.

Gwen wouldn't give up. "We can try." Ianto admired her conviction. He certainly didn't like the tactics the government was using. Surely there was **something** that could be done. They hadn't explored every avenue yet. He squeezed Jack's hand, hoping he could relay how much faith he had in him without words.

Frobisher wouldn't listen though. "We're at a tipping point **right now**. Civilization is about to fall into hell. You want to start that decent a little earlier. Go ahead."

Even though Jack had yet to even acknowledge the two he had been paying attention to their conversation. He looked thoughtful. "He's right." Gwen looked at him sideways, not believing what she was hearing. Ianto also gave him a questioning look.

"Look what happened." He looked down at his hand interlocked with Ianto's. He almost felt like he was going to cry all over again. He would gladly give up the children of Earth if he could save this one man. He finally turned his gaze away fully from Ianto and looked at Gwen, telling her with his eyes what he couldn't voice out loud. How much it would hurt him to put them is danger needlessly, yet again

"Phone Rhys" Gwen looks hurt and so defeated at his words. "Tell him we've lost." Not one to disobey Jack she got up and walked down the hall to inform her husband of their failure.

Ianto watched her hushed conversation. This couldn't be it. They couldn't just be giving up. Torchwood always managed to survive and beat their alien foes.

Jack pulled his hand away, ignoring the lost feeling of comfort. "What about Lois?" As much as he wanted to lean on Ianto for support he had to do this, to make things right. Everything he worked so hard for, he had to protect them. All of them.

"I'm afraid Ms. Habiba is in police custody," Frobisher paused, "Charged with espionage." The meaning was clear, because of her involvement with Torchwood she would be punished. Another loss as far as Jack was concerned.

Jack sighed hoping for a light at the end of the tunnel. "Then what about my daughter and her son?" He could tell by the minute shift of Ianto's frame that he wasn't ready to hear about Jack's family. He should have told him sooner, he shouldn't have hidden anything from him.

"They're free to go." Jack released a bit of tension at that. He had never wanted to get Alice and Steven caught up in all of this, or anything related to Torchwood. He should have cut his ties with her long ago.

Jack steeled himself, studiously ignoring the way Ianto leaned on him. If he was trying to offer Jack comfort or support he wouldn't accept it. Ianto had given him too much already. "Ianto Jones" Jack paused. "He's got family back in south Wales, a sister. Has she been told?" He needed to make sure that when he was gone that Ianto would still have some family left. They couldn't take everything away. Even through the thick wool it felt cold when Ianto pulled away.

"We're not releasing any information. Not yet." Frobisher seemed to know where Jack was going with his.

"Then let them tell her." He tried to tell Frobisher with his eyes, he would let them do anything, as long as the people he cared about were safe. "You said yourself 'the world is going to hell any second' before it does give us a moment of grace." _'Please don't hate me for this. I just can't do it anymore. I need you safe.'_ "Just take them home, please."

Ianto looked at him questioningly, hoping he wasn't hearing this right, hoping that this couldn't really be happening. Jack avoided his gaze. "I can't look at them anymore." The words stung like a blow. Jack couldn't actually mean that. After all that had happened Jack couldn't just be tossing them aside. Ianto stood stiffly, feeling worse then he had when he had woken, and walked down the hall to Gwen.

Jack watched his departure, hoping Ianto would forgive him. If he lost him again, so soon, he might go mad.

Frobisher turned to him. "He doesn't remember, does he? What happened anyways? Shouldn't' he be dead?" He didn't want to remind Jack of the last few hours, but it couldn't be helped. Normal people didn't just come back to life, and Jack was the exception that proved the rule.

Jack nodded sadly. "I'd like for him to not remember. It would be better that way." He turned to Frobisher. "Just get them somewhere safe, somewhere away from me." He stood as well and walked in the opposite direction from the team.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story and all those who have put it on Story alert. I hope I don't let you down. I'm trying to get it as close to the original as I can without all the sadness….


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

--__--__--__--

Chapter 3

Jack couldn't stay far from Ianto for long. He had this compulsion to keep him in sight, just to remind himself that Ianto was still alive and it hadn't just been a dream. He was thinking about how hard it was going to be to send him away safely to Cardiff when he couldn't spend five seconds without looking at him. It hurt, like an ache in his gut, when he thought that this could be one of the last times he would be able to see him like this.

Jack looked over at Ianto, again. He noticed, not for the first time, how gorgeous he looked in what remained of his suit. He'd have to ask Ianto to burn the remains or it would remind him of those horrible hours when he had no longer been among the living. He looked down at his hands trying to not get caught staring. It reminded him of all those times in the past when they hadn't been together and he had done this same.

Waiting for Rhys to arrive was giving Ianto the needed time to cool down and take in his surroundings. He was no fool and had seen the signs. Soldiers kept giving him strange looks, and bodies were laid out over most of the available floor space. He knew without remembering that he had once been among them. Jack must have done something to bring him back, so why was he now pushing him away. He didn't want to go back to Cardiff if Jack wasn't going to be going with them.

Ianto let his anger fade while he thought. It never paid to stay mad at Jack. Jack was bound to do something heroic or sweet that just made Ianto melt like chocolate. In fact he was positive he had already done it.

Ianto wanted to find out what happened, but he needed to give Jack a little time on his own. He knew from experience that if he pushed too soon he would get nothing from older man. He ignored all the looks Jack was giving him. It would embarrass the other man if he caught him in the act of staring.

Gwen sat at the end of the hall feeling very defeated. Jack had given up just when they were getting back on their feet. It was over-shadowing the joy she felt at Ianto's revival. She had been surprised when Ianto had walked over and joined her. She would have thought it would be impossible to see daylight between them for days. Ianto stood next to her, but not paying any attention to her. She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought he was fuming. What could Jack have done to get him so upset?

"Jack's having us sent back to Cardiff. We'll probably leave as soon as Rhys gets here." Gwen couldn't tell from Ianto's voice how he felt about the situation. He had a well schooled expression that she hadn't ever really been able to see behind. This could be why they both were sulking, but it could be about candy floss for all she knew.

"I'll go talk to him, love." She rose from her position on the floor. "You can wait here if you'd like." She patted him on the shoulder as she walked past on her way to 'have a word' with Jack.

Ianto let her go. He knew anything she said would have no effect. Jack must believe that he is doing the right thing, and no amount of nagging by Gwen would change his mind. Jack should have known already that Ianto would follow him anywhere, even without his permission. He would have paced, but that would have given away the anxiety he felt about leaving Jack alone in London. Ianto turned at the sound of raised voices and caught Jack's eye. Jack turned away quickly, as if his gaze had stung him

Gwen stomped back down the hall. "That was like talking to a metal post" She was too angry to sit. Jack had seemed to pull a complete 180 degrees. He wouldn't even listen, and would answer no questions Gwen had thrown at him. She and Ianto were apparently needed in Cardiff immediately, and so they were supposed to go quietly to be out of the way. Gwen was hurt that he had decided to pull away from them, but she could tell that Jack was hurting even more. She wouldn't mind leaving, she had Rhys and her unborn to protect, but Jack had looked so broken before, he needed Ianto, didn't he see that?

"Thank you for trying." Ianto gave her his patronizing smile, as he had known that was going to be the outcome. "Sometimes he just doesn't listen to reason."

"Maybe you should have a go, Ianto." Gwen did her best to be encouraging. "He'll listen to you, I'm sure."

Ianto purposely approached Jack, who was trying to avoid his gaze. He pulled him into an embrace, even though Jack's arms hung limply at his side. He took this moment to whisper into Jack's ear. "I would never have blamed you." A shiver ran through Jack at his words. So he had been right, if only he could remember. Jack was sending him away to be safe, he knew, but it's not what he wanted. Being with Jack was all he ever needed.

"I will stay with you. You can't force me to leave." He wouldn't give onlookers the satisfaction of seeing him and Jack kiss, so he gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek and turned away.

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand. He couldn't believe Ianto would willingly put himself in danger again, especially now that he knew what had happened to him before. Jack knew that the best way to save himself and Ianto in turn would be to keep apart, but he desperately needed Ianto by his side.

Jack couldn't help himself and pulled Ianto back for a kiss. Not the kind of kiss Ianto had just given him, but the kind of kiss that stopped the flow of time. For a few brief moments it's just him and Ianto in a world that is truly beautiful. If they were home right now things would have progressed, but one of the soldiers to his right coughed loudly to get his attention. Rhys must have arrived and it is time for them to go. He is surprise to find tears on his face after they break apart panting for breath.

Ianto looks at Jack, searching his eyes as he has done countless times before, just as Jack looks into Ianto's eyes in the same way. Neither is able to really voice how they feel, but both of them have unshed tears in their eyes. Jack squeezes Ianto's hand in a silent plea for forgiveness. Ianto gives him a brief smile of understanding.

The soldier from earlier coughs again, "Sorry, sirs, but it's time to go. You're all here and the helicopter's waiting." Gwen and Rhys look a bit embarrassed to have interrupted their private moment, but the soldier seems to be in a hurry.

"There's just a slight change of plans." Ianto started before he could be interrupted. "We'll be seeing Mr. Williams and Mrs. Cooper-Williams off, and I will be staying behind." He squeezes Jack's hand none too gently, daring him to say otherwise.

The soldier turns to Jack for confirmation, and Jack gives him a brief nod of ascent. "Alright then, come along with me then." Two police cars are waiting in front of the building to take them the few blocks to the helipad. Gwen and Rhys are lead to the backseat of one car, while Jack and Ianto to the other.

The two soldiers in the front seat watch them overtly during the short drive, so Ianto decides against asking Jack for more information about what's going to happen with the 4-5-6. He does allow himself an internal smile of victory though, since Jack had yet to release his hand. A bit of embarrassment was a small price to pay to stay by Jack's side, besides he'd had worse.

The four of them stand on the helipad surrounded by soldiers and crew, waiting for the signal to board the craft. Ianto watches as Jack gives Gwen a hug goodbye and whispers in her ear. He takes his own turn to give her a small hug and says "Save as many as you can."

Gwen and Rhys board quickly, but miss as the sight of soldiers coming up behind Jack and Ianto applying handcuffs. When Gwen looks back neither of the men gives any outward appearance that anything has changed. Ianto gives her a brave smile as the door closes and the helicopter leaps into the air.

--__--__--__--

A/N: My original draft of chapter 3 was completely different – which would have made the subsequent chapters also very different, but I like this one better. I'm so glad I decided to change it. Again, thank you so much for the reviews! I feel so good about this story.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: This one was a little tougher then I thought it would be. … Well the Gwen stuff was anyways.

--__--__--__--

Chapter 4

As soon as the helicopter was out of sight the soldier escorts marched them back to their car and back into the back seat. Jack looked at Ianto. If felt like there was so much he wanted to say to him, but that seemed to be a normal response for him every time he looked at the other man's face. "You're not scared, are you?" he asked.

Ianto turned to face him, not really sure what he should say. There were lots of things he **could** say. _'Yes of course, since I always thought I was too delicate to end up in prison.'_ Or maybe _'Not when I'm with you.'_ would also have worked, but he was sure Jack didn't need to hear this. "I would have been more scared in Cardiff, sir," he told him with a smile.

They remained silent the rest of the way to the holding facility. Police lead them down to the cells and opened two, side by side. "Captain Harkness, Mr. Jones if you'd step inside." They aren't let out of the handcuffs until they do.

Jack is telling himself that what he's doing is for the best, and everyone will be safer if he just stays out of the way. He's glad Ianto is with him, but also feels very guilty that he has taken away any resemblance to a normal future from him. _'Maybe this is where I've always belonged.'_

Jack is surprised when he hears Lois Habiba call out to him from the cell across from his. He should have known they would be treating him like a national criminal, same as her. He ignored her, hoping she would give up calling out to him. It was his fault she was even locked up in that cell. Didn't she hate him for that? Couldn't she see it would have been better for her if she had never heard of Captain Jack Harkness or the Torchwood Institute?

--__--__--__--

They got out quickly as the helicopter touched down, and ran towards P.C. Andy. Somehow Jack had arranged it for him to be their contact on arrival. If John Frobisher had wanted them locked up after all this was over he was going to be sorely disappointed. Andy greeted Gwen warmly and gestured them into the car.

They drive in silence, but only briefly, because Andy's curiosity just can't seem to be contained. That was one of the reasons Gwen liked Andy and hated him at the same time. After she had joined Torchwood he always wanted to know everything that was going on, and she just couldn't tell him. She had to keep silent for his protection.

Andy finishes talking and asks Gwen the one question she just didn't want to answer "What's going on?" What would he do? What could he do, if he found out? _'Absolutely nothing, that's what.'_ She thinks, but would never say. Instead she says "I can't tell you." It had never really worked in the past to stop his questions, but it's a familiar answer, and she takes strength from sticking to the familiar.

Andy seems outraged. Gwen was always giving him shoddy answers like that, but she couldn't really tell him. She never could give him the truth, not all of it at least. "I am the police." She wished he would just be quiet and leave the subject alone.

"Right now Andy, I need you to drive this car. And if I told you …" She couldn't finish. The whole situation just seemed ridiculous. All those children were going to be taken away very shortly. The government was just giving up, Jack was just giving up. She was angry at Jack and at herself for letting everyone down. She didn't even know if she could save even just a handful. She thought of Ianto. There was no way she would be able to face him again if she failed to save at least his family. Gwen ignores Andy as he gets more frustrated with her. She has more important things to worry about

It gets quiet in the car after Rhys lets Andy in on their not so world shattering news. Gwen hadn't thought anything could surprise Andy, but she had been wrong about so many things recently. She had thought that the government cared about her people. She had thought, despite everything, Jack would keep on fighting to the bitter end. She had thought Torchwood was so powerful it could stop any true alien threat. She couldn't do anything, and more importantly she could no longer trust the world she lived in.

Gwen broke the silence. "It's Torchwood. That's what did it. They give you retcon, and chemicals and radiation and god knows what. Bloody pill didn't stand a chance. That's what Torchwood does, ya see. It ruins your life." By showing her how beautiful the universe could be it accentuated how filthy her own world was. All she wanted to do was save one portion of her world, and if she couldn't even do that then how could she dare bring another life onto this horrible planet.

--__--__--__--

Being locked in a cell gives a person an awful lot of time to think about things. Ianto was taking this time to try to let his mind wander. He had been trying to think about what had happened in Thames House, but the more he focused on it the more it slipped away like dream fragments after waking. So now he was trying a different tactic. If he tried to **not** think about it he was sure the details would come back. It had happened before after all, when he had been trying his best to **not** think about Brecon Beacons, or every time he tried so desperately to **not** think about Lisa. So Ianto Jones sat in his cell **not** thinking about yesterday and everything that had happened in Thames House.

Ianto hadn't made much progress when there was movement outside his cell. Bridget Spears was not someone he had expected to see any time soon. Apparently she wasn't there to talk to Jack or himself, but to Lois stuck in a cell across from them. He went back to **not** thinking. If Bridget wanted to talk to him after she was done with Lois he would tell her in his most polite way to 'shove it.'

He concentrated on his breathing. Slowly he took one breath in, then out. In, out. In, out. He thought back to the night after Brecon Beacons. Jack had been there to wake him from a nightmare and told him 'Just keep breathing. All you can do is keep breathing.' It had helped lull him back to sleep that night, and for quite a few after as well.

Ianto had almost fallen asleep sitting up when he could remember clearly hearing Jack say 'Don't speak, save your breath.' Jack had sounded so desperate, calling out his name, pleading even. _'When had this happened?'_

Ianto shuddered. It could only be the memory he was blocking from himself. He had died up there. Jack had watched him die, unable to do anything to save him. Ianto chuckled to himself. _'The bastard. He didn't even tell me he loved me. How very Jack.'_ He vows to himself then that the next time he has Jack all to himself he won't hesitate to tell him those three words again. Only this time not because they were in a life or death situation, but because he wanted to. It no longer mattered to him if Jack was unwilling, or unable, to tell him the same.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Did you like it? I'm looking forward to the next chapter where Gwen and Andy meet Rhiannon.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: I had wanted to get this out a couple of days ago… Good news is that it's a little bit longer, bad news (for some) there isn't any Jack or Ianto. I'll get back to them in the next chapter, I swear!

--__--__--__--

Chapter 5

They parked as close as they could to the house of Ianto's sister. Gwen wondered what kind of woman she would meet. Would she be as quiet and reserved as her brother, or had Ianto been a strange fluke of genetics for the Jones'.

All three of them got out of the car, but Gwen made Rhys stay behind as a lookout. She was expecting trouble and they needed to keep watch for it. It was closing in on twelve, but she didn't know how far the plan was progressing.

Apparently, since Andy wasn't allowed to find out about the situation he had found himself in he was letting his curiosity get the better of him in personal matters. If he was doing a solid for Ianto he wanted to know a little bit more about the bloke. "You know Ianto?" He asked Gwen only a bit hesitantly, "Is he gay?"

Gwen's response was immediate. "Shut up" She had had it with all of his questions for the day. If he wanted to know so badly he should as Ianto himself. She kept a brisk pace, trying to stall his questions by getting to the door quicker.

"Well that proves my point." It sounded like Andy had just won a little battle, but Gwen ignored his victorious tone.

"Look, listen. There's a lot more going on. You've just got to trust me. Okay she's got two kids. We've got to find out where they are. That's why we need a car. We might have to pick them up from school and take them back to mine, okay?" She rattled off quickly. She hoped, with little success, for no more questions.

"Back to yours? What for?" Andy never could contain his curiosity, **ever**. He reached out and rang the bell.

"Andy we've got to look after these kids. Just do what I say… Please." Now was definitely not the time for explanations. If they couldn't get to the kids before the military stepped in they'd never be able to save them. It was closing in on twelve now.

A woman opens the door, and sizes them up as Andy introduces himself. Before Gwen has time to explain anything at all Rhiannon Davies is explaining something to them.

"You're not shutting me down. They've got food. They've got drinks, proper drinks." Gwen and Andy share a look, neither one knowing what the woman is going on about. "And I've got permission off their parents. Come on have a look, I'm not apologizing."

She motions them to follow her inside. Rhiannon was definitely not what Gwen had been expecting.

They follow her inside and reach the living room. Gwen couldn't believe her eyes. She had been expecting two children. There was no way she could save all these children. She should have brought a mini-van or three. She counted them as Rhiannon explained that she couldn't trust the media. Gwen reached fourteen, but lost count as the children kept moving about.

Andy was doing his best to get Rhiannon, and her husband, away from the kids so they could talk without scaring any of them.

"How many are there?" Did she have the time to run some over to hers and back before…

"Nineteen," was Johnny's snarky reply. He didn't seem to trust them at all, despite Andy's uniform or maybe because of it.

"Well what they doing here?" Gwen wasn't sure what she could do. If there were this many children here someone was going to notice, she had to help them.

"Well, they're not going to go to school. No way. If they want them, they'll have to come and get them." It seemed Rhiannon and Johnny Davies at least knew a little about what was going on and that there was a danger to the kids. They were doing everything they could to save the children. She had to think of a way to get them all out without arousing suspicion.

It took a few minute of explaining that 'no, they weren't there to take the children' and 'yes, they were just trying to help' before Rhiannon would talk to them alone.

"Who are you then, and why should I trust you?" Rhiannon was a smart woman, for all her humble surroundings. Gwen knew she'd have to be open to get her to accept them and their help.

"I know Ianto." Rhiannon's head perked up at that. "We've worked together for years. We're a team. We've done all these things together." Gwen knew from all her years on the force that she needed some personal touches and then Rhiannon would listen to her. "And he's always fusing about his bloody coffee, yeah."

Rhiannon was listening, time to throw in a little extra. "And he talks about you, all the time, you and the kids. And his dad. Ianto always seems so proud of his dad." Gwen wasn't sure it was working. Normally this is where she'd be able to see a person's shields come down and they could share information properly.

"What did he say about him?" Rhiannon still seemed guarded, like Gwen was saying all the wrong words.

"His job and things." Gwen was racking her brain for specifics. Ianto was just such a reserved guy. He hardly ever talked about personal things. If it hadn't been for this crisis Gwen was sure she would never have found out about his sister and her children.

"What job was that?" Gwen wasn't sure, but Rhiannon seemed mad.

"He said he was a master tailor." That seemed to have done something. Gwen was not expecting Rhiannon to blow up at her though.

"He worked in Debenhams. If Ianto gave you that load of shit then you don't know him at all."

Gwen didn't know what to say, so she just stood there taking it in. Ianto had lied to her, to them all. She felt bad, knowing that she had tried to force him to open up to her and so he had given her false information to make her feel like she actually knew him. She had never even suspected. When all this was over she was going to have to have a proper sit down with him. Let him know that she wanted to know the real him.

"But I know him enough. " Gwen looked to Rhiannon. It wouldn't be good if the other woman decided to throw her out now. She still needed to help them. "I know he wants to protect you, and yours. That's what he sent me here to do."

Rhiannon seemed to consider this. "Yeah, that seems about right."

Now that things seemed to have calmed down Johnny finally spoke up. "Did he say anything about my car?"

Gwen looked confused and turned to Andy. "No, sorry. You'll have to ask him yourself later."

Now that all that seemed to be out of the way she had to get down to business. "I swear, on my life, that we have got to get those kids out of this house. Is there anywhere you can take them? You know anywhere safe?" Soon it would be too late to do anything for them. They had to move fast.

Rhys opens the door, without knocking and sees the four of them. "They're here," he tells them. It sounded so ominous. They all exit the building to see what was happening, Gwen in the lead. Soldiers were arriving, geared up and ready to follow orders.

Gwen was shaken. "Oh God. Look. I don't have time to explain. They have come for your kids. I swear." She had to let them know how dangerous things were, without getting into all the gritty details.

Johnny didn't believe her, things like that just didn't happen. "Don't be stupid."

"Shut up." Rhiannon told her husband. She looked to Gwen, waiting for more answers.

"They are going to come into your house and they're going to take your kids. And I'm sorry, but you've got to believe me. That's what Ianto and I have been working on. Okay. We are trying to stop them. They're gonna come and they're gonna take your kids." Gwen felt heartbroken again. How could the government, the people she trusted, do this to them. It was so unfair. "You'll never see them again. Never."

Something in the way she said it made Rhiannon and Johnny take notice. They seemed to finally realize that they couldn't do enough on their own to help these kids. If they didn't work together one or all of those kids wouldn't be going home tonight.

--__--__--__--

A/N: In an alternate version of this chapter Ianto had gone with Gwen and Rhys to help save his niece and nephew. This is a blip of how it would have gone.

Andy "Ianto, are you gay?"

Ianto "Oi! " _'I'd like to see how long __**you**__ would have stayed straight with Jack's full attention on you.'_

Andy "Well that proves my point."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: Oh, I'm so late with this!

--__--__--__--

Chapter 6

It was just past twelve thirty and the officer on duty was making his rounds. Jack didn't even stir when the small peep door opened and then shut. He heard the man move on to the next door. Too much had happened this week, and Jack finally had the peace and quiet to put it all together. He really was an idiot. Ianto had been right. He should have told him everything. Ianto had proved to him time and again that he trusted him and would stay by him, no matter what.

There was an explosion of noise outside so Jack leapt from his bunk. He looked into his small round window to see what was happening. Men in black had stormed the hallway from both ends and had easily taken down the one guard.

Jack's door was burst open, the men pushed him out. "What's going on?" He cried out. No one answered. They continued to push him down the hall, but he stopped dead in his tracks. Trying to stand still was like pushing back the tide. "I'm not going anywhere without Ianto." He didn't know if he was making the right call, as they could be headed into terrible danger, but he needed to keep Ianto with him.

The men that were ushering him out looked at each other. They were trying to be stealthy **and** speedy. One nodded towards the cell next to Jack's and the man that had the keys opened it quickly.

Ianto, who had been watching seemed relieved. Jack was doing his best to keep them together. He didn't hesitate when his door was opened and he was lead out by one of the men in black.

The whole group rushed down the hallway and out of the barred holding area. Ianto heard Lois Habiba trying to get their attention. It was too late to stop for her, besides she would probably be safer in there then wherever it was they were headed to. The soldiers seemed vaguely familiar, but right now that didn't matter. If they were taking Jack somewhere he had to follow.

The last man out closed the gate and locked the guard in. It would give them those extra few seconds to get clear of the building to get where they needed to go.

Ianto had thought they would take them out the front door, but they were lead to the roof. Once on top of the building they were handcuffed again, apparently they weren't being trusted 100%. He could see a helicopter in the distance coming directly towards them. He looked at Jack, waiting for eye contact, and gave him a small encouraging smile. That was his way of letting Jack know he didn't regret the decision to go along with him.

Jack took in Ianto's appearance and smiled back. It was almost one of his normal smiles, full of confidence and oozing with charm. Ianto felt better just seeing it.

No one dared speak as they boarded the helicopter and let it take them away from downtown London. Ianto was only mildly surprised when after a short journey they landed outside the military facility that he had broken Jack out of only a few days earlier. It seemed that their would-be assassins needed them for something besides rotting away in a cell. Ianto was less then thrilled.

--__--__--__--

"Have you got a place we can hid all of them?" Gwen asked Rhiannon. She knew that any minute those soldiers were going to come knocking at this door and chaos would erupt.

"Yeah, I think so. Help me get them all ready." Rhiannon went back into the living room where nineteen children were milling about. "Listen here all of you. Grab your coat, we're all going to play an adventure game outside."

The children playing video games seemed annoyed, but those that had been bored seemed excited by the idea. The littlest ones started to jump up and down, happy that they were getting to go outside.

"We're going to play spies. We've got to be super quiet or the bad guys are going to find us." Gwen stood in front of all those tiny faces explaining the rules.

"That's right," Rhiannon took up that thought. "And no one's left behind. We've all got to go together." The children nodded and started getting ready.

Gwen got down to her knees to help a little girl put on her coat. If this kind of event happened in just a few years it could be her own little boy or girl she would be protecting. _'You can't break down now Gwen. All these children need you.'_ Gwen gave herself a little pep talk. She stood and turned to Rhiannon. "We've gotta go, right now."

Gwen was proud of how calm and collected Rhiannon was with it all. _'It must be a mother-thing. She's so great with all the kids.'_ She hoped that she could respond in kind when she too was a mother.

Gwen, Rhys and Rhiannon ushered all the children out, reminding them that they had to be especially quiet. When Gwen turned back to see what Andy was doing he had disappeared out the front. _'I hope he knows what he's doing.'_ She didn't have time to worry about him and followed the children out, closing the door.

Rhiannon took the lead with the children and guided them down the hill. Gwen heard fighting break out behind her and the shrill cries of children, but ignored it. They all started running. She kept up the rear, making sure none of the children got behind her and lost. They arrived at a mostly empty field. There were a few poorly constructed buildings that had seen better days. Rhys smashed in a portion of siding creating a door and hurried everyone inside.

They sat on every available surface, nineteen very beautiful, very scared children. They were hidden for now, but for how long. They looked at her for guidance. "What I need you to do is be as quiet as you possibly can, like mice." She smoothed down the hair on the youngest girl hoping to comfort any worries and prevent any crying.

--__--__--__--

Jack and Ianto walked down the wide hallway flanked by four guards. Up ahead a woman and a young boy were sitting on a bench. When they spotted Jack the boy got up and called out "Uncle Jack!"

'_So this is his daughter Alice, and grandson Steven.'_ Ianto smiled at the warm affection Steven had for his 'uncle' and how Jack seemed to light up when he saw them. They didn't appear to be locked up, as Jack had told him they were.

"We haven't got time." Ianto didn't even know this woman's name, but she was in charge here. Her exterior exuded confidence and leadership. If he could have his way this woman would pay for what she had done to them, especially Jack. Now was not the time or place, as they continued down the hall and into a very open room. The man from Thames House was in front of them, being lead by more soldiers. Alice followed them in.

"This should be everything you need, and if it's not we'll find it." As the woman talked the soldiers undid their handcuffs.

Ianto rubbed at his wrists, expecting chaff marks, but there were none. _'They must not have been that tight…'_ He briefly wondered if they could have escaped all along.

"For what?" Jack was rubbing at his wrists, helping the blood to circulate back into his own hands.

"Wavelengths. The 4-5-6 are named after a wavelength, and that's got to be the key to fighting back." She seemed confident, but maybe she just always did. Jack didn't seem too impressed, so Ianto remained indifferent.

"You're wasting your time. There's nothing you can do." Mr. Dekker seemed to be getting agitated. "I've analyzed those transmissions for forty years and never broken…"

It happened so fast that Ianto could have almost imagined it, except for the fact that Mr. Dekker was now rolling on the floor clutching the wound in his leg and the sound still reverberated in the open space. No one moved. At least she had only shot him in the leg. As long as they were needed this woman apparently was going to keep them alive. Ianto quirked his lip up, glad that he was a very useful person to have around.

"What do you think captain? She told me you were good." She motioned to Alice. "Was she right?" They must have talked while Alice had been her prisoner. Alice must have done a pretty good job of convincing since they had been dragged from their cells to be here.

Jack turned to look at Alice. He smiled happily. He never thought he'd see the day that Alice would speak highly of him. _'Maybe there's hope for us.'_ His eyes twinkled merrily, ready to figure out the problem at hand. "Let's get to work." He walked over the computers set up for his use, taking off his coat.

Ianto nodded at the two women and followed Jack. Now that Jack had a purpose Ianto knew they would be able to figure out something. They always did. Jack was already in 'work mode' and took one laptop bringing up some information. Ianto started working on another.

"Get me access to the Torchwood software." Jack commanded.

"Already on it," Ianto replied. Their software was the most sophisticated they knew of, except for maybe U.N.I.T.

"Welcome back." Jack watched the screen flicker as the laptop connected to the Torchwood main computer. The blue light pulsated and Jack smiled at it. The old girl hadn't let them down yet.

"It still won't work. There's nothing on there. It's useless." Ianto was starting to get annoyed at Mr. Dekker's negative personality. _'Maybe he just doesn't like the idea that __**we**__ are smarter then him."_ He noticed that Ms. Whatever-her-name-was shared his dislike for the man. He almost wanted her to shoot him again.

"We've got technology way beyond you," Ianto told him. He was sure that only a few people knew that the computer for Torchwood 3 was actually a living being and it was capable of learning and adapting.

"We handed it to Torchwood years ago, you idiot. Nothing." The man seemed intent on making everyone give up. Ianto wondered for the first time how the man had managed to survive the bio-toxin released at Thames House when so many good people had not. _'I guess that's what happens when you're only concerned about your own skin.'_ He kept working, ignoring the other man's pessimism.

"Bring him over here." Ianto smiled to himself, maybe she **was** going to shoot him again.

"Dad, come take a look at this," Alice called out. "It's some sort of pirate station. They're trying to get the story out to the public where they're taking the kids." They gathered around the small screen watching the footage of buses loaded with children entering an army base.

This was bad. Jack knew there were only a few outcomes possible, and being able to save the children was pretty low on the list. If they couldn't do anything and the public **knew** what had happened riots would be likely to happen all over the country. Hell, all over the world. He had to get back to work.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Wooh. That was pretty long for me. I hope you're all still enjoying this. Remember it is all un-beta'd so I'm hoping my grammar and spelling is ok. Please let me know what you think so far. =^_^=


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

--__--__--__--

Chapter 7

They sat waiting, the room full of kids eerily silent. Gwen spoke as Rhys recorded. It was unlikely that the recording would get out into the public, especially now, but Gwen felt the need to comment on what they had recorded so far.

Rhys, bless him, was being so supportive. Gwen felt so lucky that she had him in her life. There wasn't enough she could do to show him how wonderful he was.

"You didn't mean it, did you? About…" Rhys couldn't even finish.

"No, course I didn't." Gwen felt horrible about what she'd said to him earlier in the car. She said lots of stupid things when she was angry. Rhys was going to be a great father, she could tell. He'd done so spectacularly with the kids, and the whole situation. Gwen did have doubts about her own ability to be a good mother, but she couldn't deny him this. Not now, not ever.

--__--__--__--

Ianto watched as Jack thought up ideas. They had to think quickly, because they were running out of time. Every time Jack thought up something, any thing, Mr. Dekker shot the idea down again. He would have made the man leave the room if they hadn't needed him for his expertise.

"If we cycle the wavelength back at them…" Jack muttered, mostly to himself.

"I know what you're trying to do, a constructive wave. Do you think people aren't working on that all over the world? And it's never going to work. The effect will be like shouting at the 4-5-6 that's all. Just shouting."

Jack looked disappointed as Mr. Dekker shot down another of his ideas. Ianto knew though that Jack was a persistent and inventive person. He would never let anyone stop him from getting the results he wanted. Ianto could almost see it when a new thought entered Jack's mind.

"Why did Clem die?" he asked suddenly.

"It was the 4-5-6, they killed him." Agent Johnson answered him. She had been there, Ianto remembered, and had seen it happen.

"Yeah, but how did they do it? Why did they do it?" Jack was thinking.

"We've got the recording here." Ianto went to another computer to bring up the images that had been recorded yesterday at Thames House. He was glad that he didn't have to bring up the actual images of the room itself, just the ones of the 4-5-6. He had no desire to see himself and Jack in that room, still and lifeless. He would deal with that and all the consequences once they had saved the children.

"Clem must have synched to the 4-5-6 back when he was a child, but they didn't need to kill him. He wasn't any threat. Unless maybe that connection hurt them." It wasn't as far a stretch of the imagination to think that this was what happened. Clem had been saying he could smell them coming, and he had pointed out that he thought the 4-5-6 knew he was watching them.

"This is the 4-5-6 at the moment of his death. We've lifted the sound from Thames House monitors." A horrible screeching sound filled the room.

"That sound, Mr. Dekker, what's that sound?" Jack seemed almost breathless. The solution to this horrific puzzle was just on the tip of his mind.

"I don't know. It's new." For once Mr. Dekker didn't seem to know as much as he thought he did about the 4-5-6. He was just as stumped as everybody else.

"Exactly. It's new." Jack was excited. Finally something he could use without being told it was useless. He sent a smile to Ianto, letting him know he hadn't given up and was really just getting started. He turned and saw Alice. She smiled at him and he let his own smile widen. It seemed for once in her life she was glad that he was her father. He hoped he could live up to that. He faced his screen and started to analyze the data.

He looked at all the data again. It would take days to figure out the nature of the wave itself and then figure out a way to circle it back on the 4-5-6. "We don't have to analyze the wavelength, just copy it. Turn it into a constructive wave." He was thinking out loud, hoping for an epiphany. "We've got no way of transmitting it," he realized.

"Course you have." Mr. Dekker seemed to be on the same page as him, how unfortunate. It was like they had their own private in joke and it made Jack feel sick to his stomach.

"Shut up." Ianto knew instantly something was wrong. Tension was building in Jack's shoulders and his voice had gone flat.

"Same way as them," Mr. Dekker kindly pointed out. Ianto's stomach churned. Not only was the man saying they had to sacrifice a child, he seemed almost pleased.

"We'll find something else!" Ianto called out. Everyone turned to look at him. Seeing the faces, most of them stumped, he couldn't believe they hadn't put two and two together yet. Jack's face was grim, and Ianto didn't like it.

"What does he mean?" Apparently Agent Johnson wanted things spelled out for her. Ianto wondered if she would feel the same as him or would she be okay with sacrificing one child to save millions. He couldn't tell for sure which way she would choose.

"Don't listen to him." Jack wasn't okay with this. This couldn't be their only option. He was just starting to see a light at the end of the tunnel and it turned out it was an oncoming train.

"Dekker, tell me." Ianto wondered again if Agent Johnson was dim-witted or had years of service just made her unable to think for herself.

"The 4-5-6 use children to establish the resonance." Ianto wanted to wipe that smile off the man's face.

"Meaning what?"

"We need a child." Ianto could see when she finally understood. Her eyes grew dark and grim, but she still seemed determined. He could tell she didn't have any children in her own life.

Ianto thought of his niece and nephew, hoping that somehow his sister had found a way to keep them safe. He was glad that they weren't here with him now. It could be his family on the chopping block. He looked at Jack, who was trying not to look at Alice.

"What do you mean?" Alice hadn't been paying attention to their whole conversation, but could see that they were discussing something very serious.

"Center of the resonance. Oh ho. That child's gonna fry."

Ianto was disgusted with the man. All his pessimism before, and now what seemed to be glee at the idea of killing an innocent child. He couldn't stand by and let something like that happen. He turned to the man and decked him, sending him flying over the table and sprawling to the floor. If he had had a gun he was almost certain he would have used it. "I said, we'd find something else!"

"We're running out of time." Agent Johnson reminded him. Ianto glared at her and could see she wanted to take a step back from him, but she stood her ground.

Jack looked at him, hopeful. "What did you have in mind Ianto?"

Ianto couldn't speak for a moment. He hadn't really thought of another way, he just knew he had to stop what was happening, for all their sakes.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Good? Bit of a cliff hanger, I know, but fear not! The next chapter will be out soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

--__--__--__--

Chapter 8

"Do we need the whole child?" Ianto asked. The faces that were turned to him seemed confused. "I mean, isn't it just their brain really, that's been synched up to the 4-5-6?" He felt uncomfortable with all the eyes staring at him.

Mr. Dekker groaned from his place on the floor. "You'd still need a child," he mumbled, the words distorted. He hissed in pain and grabbed his chin. It seemed that Ianto had broken his jaw.

"Shut up you." Alice said to him. "You're not getting your hands on my boy."

Ianto was glad he wouldn't have to deal with that particular mother's wrath. He turned to Jack. "If we could copy the mind of a child and use **that** for the center of the resonance the actual child should be safe."

Jack wanted to go along with the idea. God knows he didn't want to consider the alternative method that Mr. Dekker had proposed. "It would take too long to copy the brain accurately."

"Not really, sir. We already have something similar." Ianto was pleased with the look that Jack gave him. All the pain and suffering in Jack's eyes seemed to be washing away. "It does mean losing all of our software and rebuilding from scratch."

"Oh! Jones, Ianto Jones! You're brilliant!" Jack was ecstatic and Ianto blushed lightly at the praise. Everyone else just seemed even more confused. "Alice, we need to borrow Steven. I promise he won't be hurt." They stared at each other for a moment while Alice decided weather or not she trusted him. He brought her into a quick hug when she nodded her approval. She walked away slowly to retrieve Steven.

"What are you doing now?" Agent Johnson asked Ianto as she peered over his shoulder and watched him type.

"We're going to take our computer system, which is basically already the mind of a child, and overlay Steven's mind onto it." Jack explained, he too had started typing away.

"The server we use is actually alive, so it's going to fry once this is over. I think it's a better price to pay." The system had been with Torchwood Three a long time, but they'd find a new way of doing things. Ianto couldn't bring himself to hurt a child, even if it meant saving so many more.

"How long is that going to take?" She pestered.

"It'll go faster if you just follow our orders and let us do our jobs." Ianto told her. Jack looked at him sidewise and sent a smile his way.

--__--__--__--

They were huddling together. Too frightened to talk louder then a whisper or move from their seats. Gwen held onto a little girl, she couldn't even remember what her name was. It didn't really matter though. Here, hiding together, she felt as if all these children were her own.

"Rhys, quick," Rhiannon's boy David called out from the door.

Rhys got up and quickly made his way to see what the boy had seen. "They're coming, everybody out! Come on."

Startled Gwen rose and motioned the children to follow Rhys. They were so scared, more like hunted animals then children. A few let out a shout when Rhys kicked down a panel to let them escape the building. They bolted down the muddy road, trying to get away as fast as they could. Gwen held onto the nameless little girl and ran.

It wasn't long before they saw the soldiers.

--__--__--__--

Ianto was typing furiously. He was working on building the interface that would allow the hub computer to simulate Steven's brain. He couldn't mess this up, if he did there would be disastrous results. One mistake in the program and the wave would revert back to the host brain, killing Steven. He wished Tosh were here. She would have been able to get this done in half the time it was taking him.

Jack was working on building up the constructive wave on his laptop. Once Steven was in place he could activate the signal hopefully ending the threat posed by the 4-5-6. They would have no idea what had hit them. He briefly glanced at Ianto, again, and smiled. He didn't know what he would have done without Ianto's idea. He tried not to think about it actually.

Agent Johnson and Mr. Dekker watched them work in silence as Alice walked back into the room. She was holding Steven's hand and directed him to a platform set up surrounded by computer terminals and speakers.

"It's okay Steven. Uncle Jack just needs your help for a few minutes, and once this is all over we can all go out and get some ice cream." She rubbed his shoulder through the fluffy material of his coat, trying to calm herself more then her son. "You just stay there, and I'll be right here the whole time." She stepped away and Steven obediently stood on the metal circle.

--__--__--__--

Gwen could feel her legs burning with the effort to get away from the soldiers following them. Many of the children couldn't keep up anymore. She cried on the inside knowing that she couldn't stop for them. She had to keep moving, and save as many as she could even if it was just the one in her arms.

Gwen saw in the corner of her eyes as Rhiannon stopped, child pulled from her hands. A soldier restrained her. Gwen heard her shouting, but kept running. Rhys too was shouting, telling her to keep going, keep running before he was silenced.

The little one in her arms clung to her tightly. She was crying for her mommy and Gwen could only hope she would be able to deliver her safely. She kept running.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Wow. That chapter practically wrote itself! I hope it didn't seem completely contrived. I want it to be believable (as far as sci-fi shows get).


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: Final chapter? It might be.

--__--__--__--

Chapter 9

Steven was in place, and Jack had the constructive wave ready. He looked over at Ianto. "Are we good to go?" Ianto was still typing furiously.

Ianto didn't turn away from the screen, wouldn't let anything break his concentration. He was almost there. "Done!" he said and pressed enter with a flourish. He finally glanced up and saw Jack break into a huge smile. Then Jack started up the wave.

Quietly at first, but building, they heard a sound coming from the speakers of Ianto's laptop. It was a high pitched screeching sound. The sound was repeated by the speaker in the whole room. Ianto had to cover his ears as the sound cause a headache immediately. Soon the sound was taken up by Steven as well. He stood very still on the podium.

--__--__--__--

Gwen had to stop. The nameless girl in her arms had begun screeching in her ear. She put her down and simply watched in amazement. Some thing, some where was happening with the 4-5-6. She didn't know if this was the final sign and they were taking however many children that they could or not. She was terrified and it was completely out of her hands.

--__--__--__--

Ianto's screen had begun to go fuzzy and dark but the whirling blue light that represented the mind of Torchwood Three still vibrating erratically on the screen. Everyone jumped when sparks began to fly from the machinery. A stray spark landed on his hand giving him a minor burn so Ianto took a step back from the computer.

It was all too eerie. The sound reverberated in the large room, filling every corner. Steven didn't even seem aware of what was going on, he just continued to scream. Alice looked at Jack nervously as the sound continued for over a minute.

Finally it seemed as if the computer just couldn't take it anymore and erupted in flames blanking out the screen completely. Steven stopped screaming, but collapsed to the ground. Jack had grabbed a fire extinguisher as Alice ran to her son.

--__--__--__--

The little girl seemed to have come out of the stupor and was smiling. Gwen wasn't sure what to do. Should she pick her up and run, or was okay to take her back to her mother now? She settled for smiling back and holding the girl close. She didn't even notice when Rhys had come up behind her. The soldiers must not have notice him either when he got away while the children screamed.

Nobody seemed to know what to do now. The men still stood watching as Gwen, Rhys and Rhiannon held the children close. Gwen faintly heard a call on one of the soldiers radios signaling an immediate 'stand down.'

'_So, it is over. Thank God for that!'_ Gwen didn't even notice when she had started to cry.

--__--__--__--

Alice fused over Steven. It took her a moment, but she saw the faint rise and fall of his chest showing that he was still breathing.

Since Jack seemed to have the fire under control so Ianto walked over to the podium to check Steven as well. "He must have been hit with a bit of backlash as the computer gave out." He crouched down and opened Steven's eye lids. "He should be fine, but we'll have a doctor check him out just in case."

Alice nodded and went to pick Steven up. Ianto stopped her and did it himself. "He's such a little hero, and he was so brave."

Alice smiled at the complement. She turned to look at Jack who was checking monitors and talking to Agent Johnson. "I guess he's more like his granddad then I care to admit."

Ianto settled the child into a more comfortable position and headed for the door, Alice right beside him. The boy in his arms seemed so light, so fragile. It was a quick walk to find the medic. He laid the boy down on a table and let the doctor look him over. Alice didn't let the boy out of her sight as the doctor looked over the still unconscious figure.

She started talking quietly. "Agent Johnson told me that the government was sending all the underprivileged children. That the children weren't going to amount to anything, so they were expendable." She paused, and Ianto wondered why she was being so open with him when they had never met before today. He was sure she didn't even know his name. "I see him, and I know in my heart that NO child is expendable. You don't know which brilliant mind will finally cure cancer, or stop hunger."

Alice had started to cry, and Ianto didn't know if he should try to comfort her. "Any one of those privileged kids could end up dying of a drug overdose or just wasting away using their parent's money. Who is to say which child is more important then any other?"

"That's why we saved all of the children ma'am." She finally looked up at him, her face streaked with tears. Ianto knew she was Jack's daughter, but when he looked at her face he couldn't place the features. All he felt right now was the presence she carried with her, so similar to Jack's, and it could fill a room and demanded attention.

She smiled. "Yes, that's right." She wiped at her tears and worked on her smile. "Thank you, thank you so much… Oh. I don't even know your name."

Before he could reply Alice was distracted by Steven's eyes fluttering open. She darted over, so he could see her, before he could become frightened.

"Mom?" Ianto felt a weight he didn't even know he was feeling being lifted from his shoulders as Steven came around and seemed to be okay. He backed out of the room silently when the doctor began to ask questions in earnest. He didn't want to intrude on the precious moment. He closed the door to give them some privacy.

"There you are." Jack whispered in Ianto's ear from behind. It never failed to amuse him when he managed to make the other man jump in surprise. He smiled brightly as he saw a wave of crimson work its way up Ianto's neck to his cheeks. "I just got off the phone with Bridget Spears. You'll never guess everything that's happened over at Downing Street, but the crisis has been averted." His eyes sparkled, knowing that they had saved the Earth, again.

Ianto smiled at the info and calmed his heartbeat. It had worked, just liked he'd hoped. Everything they'd had to suffer through hadn't been for nothing. "I love you," he blurted out. He didn't wait to think before he said it. He had waited so long, hoping that Jack might be able to say it to him before he revealed his own feelings. Now, that didn't mean so much to him. He had to let Jack know that it wasn't just the situation that had made him vocalize the sentiment in Thames House. "I just thought you needed to know that."

Jack's face had darkened when he heard Ianto. He stopped himself from thinking about the first time he had heard him say those words.

Ianto looked at the dark face and sighed internally. "It's okay, you know. You don't have to say it back to me." And it was true. He felt better, just for having said it out loud.

"But, I do…" Jack started, but didn't seem able to continue. "I've loved so many times, lost even more." His gaze focused on Ianto, and blue eyes locked with blue. "I thought I'd lost my heart yesterday. You had been keeping such good care of it, I hadn't noticed it was missing."

Ianto's smile stretched over his normally straight face. He loved it when Jack was poetic. It might be a bunch of frilly words, but the meaning was always very deep. He didn't need to hear more. He closed the short distance between them and kissed Jack Harkness with more emotion then he had ever done before. He no longer had to restrain his feeling and gave all of himself over to the kiss and to Jack.

Neither noticed when Alice had opened the door, then swiftly closed it while covering Steven's eyes.

After what seemed an eternity they parted and panted for breath. "Ianto Jones, you've been holding out on me." Jack finally managed to say.

Ianto steadied himself and took another deep breath. "I could say the same of you sir." They smiled at each other in an easy manner.

Alice opened the door a crack and peered out at them. "Oh good," she said before opening the door all the way. "I should have known he was with you dad. He's got that look about him."

Ianto stilled like a deer caught in headlights. This really wasn't how he'd wanted to introduce himself to Alice. He knew he didn't need her approval, but hoped they could still get along.

"You know, he's a brilliant man, dad, and he deserves a medal for what he did today." She cleaned some invisible specks from Steven's shoulders, not quiet able to meet either man's eyes.

Jack took Ianto's hand and brought it to his mouth for a quick kiss before it could be pulled away. "I know, but I'm all out of medal's I'm afraid." He kept hold of the hand, waiting for Alice.

"I'll have to invite you both round for dinner some time then."

"That sounds wonderful Alice. We'd love to come by." Jack was all smiles. It had been a long time since Alice had actually invited him into her home. When she met his eyes the distrust that used to be there had vanished and seemed to be replaced with a kind of understanding. "For now, why don't you go get Steven a snack, or some thing? I bet he's pretty hungry." He ruffled Steven's hair with his free hand and smiled.

He watched as they walked down the hall and through the doors.

"She's right. You deserve a medal." He shared another smile with Ianto. He would never tire of staring into those beautiful blue eyes. "Unless there was something else you wanted. I'd give you the moon if you asked for it."

Ianto had composed himself, and was delighted that Jack still had yet to pull him hand away. "I don't know sir. The moon is awfully big. I don't know where I'd put it." Jack nodded, knowing Ianto would pick something more practical. "You know, I never did get those thirty minutes."

Jack's booming laughter could be heard in every room.

End

--__--__--__--

A/N: I am thinking of writing a sequel, but I haven't decided yet – or an epilogue since I do still have a few things that need ironing out. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed. It really helped me to keep going. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me! =^_^=

"Everybody lives. Just this once, everybody lives." This 9th doctor quote kept running in my head when I was writing this.


	10. Epilogue

Title: Children of Earth: Amendum.

Author: SoLeo

Pairing: Jack/Ianto duh.

Spoilers: YES! for COE, so read at your own risk.

Notes: In honor of my own birthday (Aug 6th) I bring you the epilogue of COE: Amendum. Also I would like to thank primarklover who said I should make my own Season 4. I have ideas for 6 episodes so far!

--__--__--__--

Epilogue

Jack and Ianto walked back into the large room to find most of the equipment already dismantled. Agent Johnson was talking to someone on her comm.

"Yes sir, right away. I just see him now." She tapped her earpiece and turned to Jack. "You're to report to the acting PM immediately. We'll take you as soon as you're ready."

"That was fast. Has it already been announced to the public?" Jack knew what she was talking about, but Ianto was lost. He didn't let it show. You tended to get unexpected information out of people when they thought you already knew what was going on.

"Not yet. She wanted to speak to you personally before she had to deal with all the media."

"Let me just say goodbye to Alice." Jack moved away and let Ianto standing stiffly with the woman.

"You searched our base. I saw you." Ianto started. Johnson raised her eyebrows at the admission. She had underestimated him before, but never again. "Where did you put the rubble? Loads of tech can still be salvaged and I don't want it getting into the wrong hands." The insult was implied. She could hear it in his voice that there was little trust between them.

"All of that is still in Cardiff, as far as I know. The entire operation has been taken out of my hands. I assume the PM will be letting Torchwood sort it out." He nodded, clearly please even though he only smiled slightly.

"One more thing, besides Jack's remains, did you find anything else? We had some interesting… pets and I wanted to know what happened to them."

She shook her head. "I don't know. I wasn't concerned at the time." Jack was already headed back their way. "For what it's worth, I wanted to let you know how sorry I am for being involved in the whole operation. I was just following orders."

Ianto knew better then to lose his temper with her. He had suffered, past and present, in the name of orders. This woman had tried to redeem herself and it wasn't entirely her fault that the situation had gotten out of hand, but he couldn't bring himself to let her off the hook completely.

"I sincerely hope that we never meet again Agent Johnson. I don't know if Jack has forgiven you for what you've done but I know I **never** will." Jack came up behind him and grabbed him on the shoulder stopping the tirade form continuing.

"Let's head out. I know how annoyed these elected officials get when they're kept waiting."

Taking less then a second to compose herself Johnson lead the two men to the helicopter. As they boarded the craft she saluted them. In a different life they might have been friends, she would have liked that.

--__--__--__--

Helicopters never made for good phone booths, so Ianto waited until they had landed in London before he phoned Gwen. She picked it up after the first ring.

"Gwen."

She interrupted immediately. "Ianto? Thank God! Where are you guys? I can't reach anyone and these soldiers won't talk to me. Do you know what happened?"

"Gwen, relax. Jack and I are going to see the PM. It's all over. We beat them. I just called to make sure you're okay. How did everything go in Cardiff?" He spoke quietly as they were led to the car that would take them to Downing Street.

"Things have calmed down, especially once the buses came back. The rioting stopped as soon as the children started screaming. Was that you?"

"Yeah, that was us." He didn't want to elaborate now. He could tell her all the details later. The silence stretched between them.

"You and Rhys should relax until we get back. We're going to have a lot of work to do, and soon."

"I'll do that. He's just sitting down to have a cuppa with your sister. We won't stay too much longer."

He frowned into the phone, but realized she couldn't see his displeasure on the other end. Jack must have told her to go there, because he certainly had never mentioned Rhiannon or her kids to Gwen before. He settled for glaring at Jack sitting next to him as the car started moving.

"Ianto," Gwen hesitated. She wanted to let Ianto know that she hadn't meant to cross any boundaries he had erected. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Gwen. Let's just leave it for now." His voce was icy.

"No, it's not alright. I'm sorry I haven't made an effort to get to know you, the **real** you. Even after everything we've been through. We're a team, and …"

Gwen broke off and Ianto could hear laughing in the background. He heard Rhiannon's laugh the most clearly. It had been ages since he had heard her laugh. He felt his anger at Gwen and Jack dissipating as he heard the sound.

Ianto sighed and let go of the rest of his ire. "Really Gwen, it's okay. We'll talk properly when we get back. Hold the fort until then. I'll give you a call later." He hung up and turned to Jack.

"How's Gwen doing?" Jack tried to act innocently.

"She's just fine. She's having tea with my sister." Jack grimaced as Ianto glared at him again. His gaze softened as he spoke again. "You didn't have to send her there. I had already warned Rhiannon, and she's pretty good at taking care of herself."

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes and spoke softly. "I didn't want to take any chances. I had to make sure your family would be safe."

Ianto nodded, letting Jack off the hook for now. They sat in comfortable silence the rest of the way. Neither man wanted to talk about their personal issues in the car.

--__--__--__--

Bridget Spears greeted them when they arrived. She looked tired, but determined. "Gentleman, thank you so much, for everything."

Jack gently grasped her hand. "It's great to see you again, Bridget. How are you feeling?" His voice was sympathetic even though they hadn't parted on the best terms.

"I'm doing the best that I can, under the circumstances. Denise Riley is making me her personal secretary, so I'm gong to be keeping busy."

"Well, I couldn't think of a better person for the job." Jack smiled sincerely at her.

"Oh, before you head in I wanted to let you know I'm having your car retrieved from the impound and brought here. It would be best for everyone if you didn't leave your expensive toys lying around." She was looking at Jack so she didn't see the light blush that appeared on Ianto's face at the scolding.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack said. Ianto could hear the laughter in his voice and his blush deepened a shade. "Well we'd better get in there." Jack put his arm around Ianto's waist and led him away from Bridget and toward a close office door. He knocked twice and went in before receiving a reply.

--__--__--__--

Gwen sat at the small table in the Davies kitchen. Rhys sat on her left and Rhiannon on her right. Johnny was sitting in the living room playing some video game with his son. Everything felt so comfortable, so normal. Like the last few hours had never even happened. The last child had been picked up by her mum a few minutes ago. Gwen smiles and put her hand on her tummy.

"That was Ianto, yeah?" Rhiannon asked, then took a sip of her tea. She acted like the answer wasn't important, but Gwen could tell she was dying for any info on her brother.

"Yeah," she paused to take sip of her tea. It was too bitter for her tastes, so she added another spoonful of sugar. "It's all over her said, with the children. He's with Jack and they're meeting the PM. They should give me a call when they're done."

Rhiannon took another sip. "So, this kind of thing happens to you all the time. That's why Ianto's busy all the time." It was a statement, not a question.

"Well. It's not always this bad." Rhys looked at her disbelievingly.

"You could have fooled me hun. Sometimes I only see you for a quick shower, a change of cloths, and some breakfast. Jack works you too hard."

"Not now love." Gwen said. They had had this conversation before and it wouldn't be good to squabble when they were guests in someone else's home. She motioned to Rhiannon, hoping Rhys wouldn't let anything important slip. She would hate to have to retcon Ianto's sister.

"Jack. That's your boss right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"He's the one Ianto's boffing."

Gwen choked on her tea. Rhys patted her back a few times trying to help. He hid his own laughter surprisingly well.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have? They are a couple, right? Ianto wouldn't give me any details of course, but I just wanted to know, as an older sister, does this Jack treat him well? Are they happy together?" She looked at Gwen, expectantly.

Gwen didn't know what to say, it wasn't really her place **to** say. She had to say something though. She went for comforting. "Yeah, as far as I can tell, they're happy together." Rhiannon nodded and went back to her tea, appeased. Gwen hoped to never have to tell Ianto she and Rhiannon had talked about his love life. They both might die from the embarrassment. Once she noticed Rhys' empty cup she decided it was time to make a break for it.

"I think it's time we head out." She stood and Rhys followed suit.

"Alright, and as soon as Ianto gives you a call tell him to ring me as well. I'm still worried about him." Rhiannon led them out into the cool night air. "Thank you," she said softly as she closed the door, Gwen almost didn't catch it.

Gwen cuddled up to Rhys as they began walking to the car. "Let's get home. I could kill for some of your spaghetti bolognese."

--__--__--__--

Denise Riley sat at her new desk reading one report after another. She hadn't even been officially sworn in yet and she already had mountains of paperwork to sift through. She ignored the knock on her door, but looked up when two men entered her office.

"Who said you could come in here?! Oh, it's you." She motioned for Captain Harkness and Mr. Jones to sit. She wanted to roll her eyes as Harkness swaggered to his seat, but refrained. "Thank you for coming. I wanted to extend my sincerest apologies for the events of the past few days. This country, and indeed the world, owes you a very large debt of thanks for saving the children. The events my predecessor set in to motion were simple appalling…" Harkness started talking over her.

"That's enough with the pleasantries Mrs. Riley. I came here to get things straight between us, and when I say us I mean Whitehall and Torchwood. You may partially fund our operation, but we don't answer to you, we barely answer to HRH. We do what we have to do get things done."

She had never heard him be so cold. She had expected to get onto good terms with him easily, especially as his reputation made him out to be such an easy going man. She felt chilled to her core.

"I never meant to imply any of this was your fault. We certainly made some bad decisions on the get go…"

"Exactly, so to help sooth relations between us you're going to fund a complete rebuild of Torchwood in Cardiff. Also if Lois Habiba turns down my job offer I want her reinstated in her old position."

She sputtered, anger and indignation burned through her. "I can't just sign you a blank check Captain Harkness. This office doesn't run that way!"

"Mrs. Riley," Ianto Jones' smooth welsh tones cut into her tirade. "The captain is actually being very generous, because our job is just too important. We're here to deal with threats exactly like the 4-5-6 on a daily basis. There's too much hazardous debris that lands in Cardiff. The rift there never stops. Day and night **we** are the last line of defense this world has. We proved that again today. So Mrs. Riley, let us do our jobs and we'll **let** you do yours."

She had never in her life felt so small. She looked into his eyes and felt so immature. She reminded herself that he was younger then she was for all that his eyes said otherwise.

"Right. Of course. You can expect our full cooperation." She ignored the triumphant gleam that appeared in his eyes. "I suggest you get out of here before I regret this decision."

"Thank you ma'am," He said as he stood.

Harkness turned to her and stage whispered, "Don't you just love when he uses logic to get what he wants? It's such a turn on."

She blushed, pointed at the door and said "Out!" They left as quickly as they had entered. "Bloody Torchwood," she muttered to herself.

--__--__--__--

A/N: Was that enough of an epilogue? So there will be more from this AUverse. I've caught a writing bug and I can't seem to shake it. Expect a S4E01 from me relatively soon. =^_^=


End file.
